


A Lovers Embrace

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Lost Light, Love, M/M, MTMTE, One Shot, Sexual Interfacing, Spark Bond, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Chromedome wants nothing more then to be with Rewind, but doesnt want to push him away.Rewind wants to take things slow, but cant handle the hurt he knows Chromedome is going through anymore.





	A Lovers Embrace

It had been awhile since the encounter of the duplicate Lost Light. Things had gone back to what they were before, for the most part. The only difference was Rewind was back. Though he was the Rewind of the duplicate Lost Light, he was still him, especially to Chromedome. 

Rewind wanted to ease into things and Chromedome couldn’t blame him. However they had a second chance and he didn’t want to muff it up again.

They finally shared a habsuite, but had separate berths. Chromedome tried hard not to push Rewind too much, but he was having a hard time. All he wanted was to hold onto the little bot, show him how much he loved him, and never let him go again. 

He frowned as he laid in his berth, trying to go into recharge, yet not able to. His processor was going so fast he could hardly keep up. This happened a lot, more so now since Rewind was back. Exventing a sigh he turned to his side, offlining his optics as he tried to force himself into a recharge. 

~~~~~~

Chromedome heard yelling as he felt another’s digits on his arm. He onlined his optics and sat up, with a jolt, looking down at a horrified Rewind.

“What’s wrong Rewind?”

The grip on his arm tightened slightly as Rewind looked down, avoiding his gaze.

“You were screaming.....and tossing around...I didn’t know what else to do.” 

He was having a nightmare. One of the day he lost Rewind. It replayed in his head over and over constantly, but he always pushed it back.

Taking his servo he softly cupped the side of Rewinds helm and whispered a “Thank You” to him. 

“It’s late, you had better get as much of a recharge as you can Rewind.”

The little bot didn’t move, he stood there silently. Only a few seconds passed before he spoke. 

“Domey.....I-...I love you and I’m so sorry I keep pushing you away, I just-“

Chromedome had heard enough. This was the first time Rewind called him Domey.. the first time he told him he loved him, and that was enough. He picked the little bot up, stopping him mid-sentence and set him down in his lap. His arms snaking their way around his body and holding him close to his own body. 

“Do not be sorry Rewind, you have no reason to be.”

“But I do!” He shouted, squirming around in Chromedomes grip until he was able to move and reposition himself. He was now able to look at Chromedome directly, though the larger mechs arms were still around him.

“We’ve both been through a lot! I-..I thought it would be better if we kept our distance a bit and figured things out, but I was wrong! All it’s doing is hurting the both of us.” He put his helm down, leaning it against Chromedomes chest plate . His servos, one on each of Chromedomes arm, gripped as tightly as they could. 

Chromedome moved one of his arms slowly, placing his digits under Rewinds chin and bringing his face up, so that he could look him in the optics. So he could tell him it was really okay. Before he could, Rewind cut him off. 

“Let me show you how much I love you Domey. Let me make things right.” 

Chromedome heard mechanisms moving, unlatching. When he looked down from Rewinds face, he was engulfed in a blue light. He was in awe, stars struck as he watched the small bot bare his spark to him. 

“Rewind..you dont-..”

He felt metal against his own, his spike plating grew hot at the movement.

“I want to though.” He all but whispered. Without thinking, Chromedome lifted the little bot up more so that they were somewhat level with each other. While doing so, he opened his chest compartment, baring his spark to Rewind in return. Before he could say anything else, Rewind moved as close as he could, his spark pulling for that of his lovers. Blues started swirling together, pulling each other towards another.

Chromedome let out a moan as their sparks merged. Optics offlining against his wishes, his grip on Rewind growing tighter as time ticked by. He was lost, he didn’t know if seconds went by, or hours. All he could feel was the love coming from his conjunx, the warmth emanating from him. His plating grew hotter as his spike began to pressurize under his panel, causing another moan to escape his vocoder as he trembled slightly. 

He heard a slight moan from Rewind. Finally able to online his optics, he watched as the smaller bot pulled back, closing his chest plates, a light blue hue on his faceplates.

Rewind wiggled out of Chromedomes grasp enough only to end up on his lap again. He took this moment to close his own chest, covering his spark once again. Combining two sparks was something very few did, even conjunx endura. It was extremely personal and intimate, yet they had.

Chromedome felt a servo on his panel, softly rubbing it, the only thing between Rewind and his spike. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing his vocoder, his voice hitched but he finally managed to get something to come out.

“R-rewind....” He was holding himself back, not wanting Rewind to regret this later.

“Open up for me Domey...please..” He was practically begging between resetting his own vocoder.

His faceplates lit up with a blue hue. Before he could stop himself he popped his panel, his spike now fully pressurized. Rewind wasted no time in putting his servo around his swollen spike and began stroking it. His touch was soft, yet almost commanding. He started slow but as the larger mech exvented, he began to speed up, slightly squeezing his spike in between movements, transfluid now leaking from the tip.

Chromedome heard a click as Rewind removed his servo from its place. His optics fixed on Rewind as he watched him position himself over his spike, slowly lowering himself onto it. The feeling of Rewinds valve tightly around his spike sent shivers through his body. He reached up, placing a servo on each side of Rewinds hips and held tightly as a moan escaped him.

Rewind moaned in unison with him as Chromedome held him in his place, his valve adjusting to the spike now inside him. Chromedomes optics never leaving Rewinds face, they locked optics for a moment before Rewind started lowering himself, taking in more of his lover by the moment.

“Rewind.....you feel amazing!” He threw his helm back as Rewind started moving again, faster this time, taking in as much of his spike as he could before lifting and going back down. His valve was soaked with transfluid, making a nice lubricant allowing his spike to move in the smaller bot much easier.

Rewind put his servos on Chromedomes arms to steady himself as Chromedome tightened his grip on the smaller bots hips. Rewind went down as far as he could, his valve tightening around the spike as Chromedome put pressure on Rewinds hips, pushing him down further.

Rewinds grip tightened on his arms as Chromedome pushed him down, making him take all of his spike before allowing him to relax and adjust. They began to move in unison, Chromedome thrusting as Rewind bounced on him, faster, harder. The minibots valve clenched with each thrust, making him want more.

“D-domey.....faster ..” He exvented, pleasured moans escaping his vocoder with each movement. Transfluid now leaking out of his valve, coating Chromedomes legs. He quickly obliged, pushing him down before pulling back up, thrusting himself into his lover.

His spike throbbed as Rewinds valve clenched around him. With each thrust, it was becoming tighter and tighter around him. 

“I’m going to overload...Domey....h-harder...please!!” Rewind yelled, begging for release. His voice sending Chromedome into ecstasy . He moved faster, but still being careful as to not hurt the smaller bot. 

Chromedome couldn’t take anymore, his spike throbbing and ready for release of his own he slammed Rewind down and he thrust his hips, his spike digging as far into Rewind as possible, slamming into his ceiling node. 

Rewinds back bowed at the force of his overload. His valve tightly clamping down on Chromedomes spike, sending into an overload of his own. The minibot surged with power before his optics went offline.

Chromedome waited a moment before he lifted Rewind off of him, transfluid now coating the two of them. He lifted the minibot off of him and set him down on his own berth before grabbing a mesh cloth. He went over to Rewind and cleaned him up, before doing himself and his berth. His energy was exhausted and he was ready for recharge. 

He moved over to Rewinds berth, picking him up and pulling him close as he laid down on the berth. Rewind securely tucked against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around him. Rewind must have come back online while he was getting comfortable as he heard him exvent.

“Domey.. I really do love you.”

He was lost in those words as Rewind moved himself around, still in his hold, but was now facing him, looking into his optics. Emanating love and warmth.

“I love you just as much Rewind.”

He was overjoyed. He had an amazing conjunx endura that never ceased to amaze him. He wanted nothing more than to be lost in the moment forever.


End file.
